Un baiser légal ne vaut jamais un baiser volé
by Tarteletteauchoco
Summary: Les one-shot très court ne seront basé que sur des couples avec Chizuru
1. Hijikata

Chizuru/Hijikata: (drame et romantisme)

Chizuru est sous le cerisier en fleur où quelques minutes plus-tôt se battait un Oni et un homme, elle était en pleure, en regardant le ciel, en se remémorant les souvenirs avec le Shisengumi, les blagues d'Okita, le ton rassurant de Harada, son arrivé, son but, les liens qu'elle avait tissé avec les membres du groupe, elle pensait à tout ça tout en tenant le corps sans vie d'un de ces hommes, celui qui comptait le plus pour elle, elle tenait le corps d' Hijikata dans ses bras. Elle répète inlassablement des « Vous me manquer » ou des « Que vais-je faire sans vous ? » et au bout d'un moment baisse son regard vers l'homme mort, avance son visage vers le sien, l'embrasse et dit tout bas « Je t'aime ».

Pose le corps meurtri de son amour et commence à s'éloigner, ne supportant cette vision. Elle marchait lentement, tout en repensant au baiser qu'ils s'étaient donné la veille et au moment de quitté la vallée se retourne, pensant revoir le corps de l'homme une dernière fois. Mais le corps avait disparu est avait laissé place à une flaque de sang et des cendres. Pris de vertige à cette vision, elle prit son katana, et pour revoir son amant, elle avait décidé de s'ouvrir le ventre, quelqu'un la stoppa, les yeux embué de larmes, se retourna et vit l'homme qu'elle aimait avec une mine grave. Ne pouvant se retenir elle lâcha son katana et sauta dans les bras d'Hijikata pour l'embrasser, celui-ci répondit au baiser et s'éloigna avec sa bien-aimée dans les bras. Ils partirent vers un bonheur assuré.


	2. Saito

**Chizuru/Saito: (Amour)**

Il allait partir sur le champ de bataille, il allait la quitter pour la mort. Quand elle l'apprit et elle sauta sur son cheval et parti vers le camp où il était. Elle arriva, juste à temps pour pouvoir le voir avant qu'il ne parte. Il l'aperçu, il courut pour l'accueillir, mais fut surpris de voir des larmes coulait le long de ces joues. Elle descendit de son cheval, avança vers l'homme. Elle le prit dans ses bras, se mit sur la pointe des pieds elle lui murmura à l'oreille « Je t'aime…. Promets-moi de revenir sain et sauf ? » Ne le laissant répondre elle l'embrassa. Elle se recula et s'apprêta à partir, mais avant qu'elle eut le temps de monta à cheval, il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa, il se baissa pour lui murmurer, « Je t'aime Chizuru….. Je promets que je reviendrai, attends-moi. », « Je t'attendrai….. Saito » répondis la jeune femme. Après des embrassades, Saito parti vers le champ de bataille, de son côté Chizuru resta au camp pour attendre son amour, elle veillait jour et nuit.

Un moi depuis le départ de Saito, Chizuru commençait à désespérait. Mais alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans sa tente, des cris de joies ce firent entendre et le camp commençait à s'agitait, curieuse et surtout par espoir Chizuru, marcha vers le bruit. Et arrivait à la lisière du camp elle vit des cavaliers arrivé et à leur tête, un homme que Chizuru espérait voir arriver tous les matins. Dès que l'homme posa un pied au sol, il regarda autour de lui pour voir la personne qui lui avait manqué tout le temps de la bataille qui avait duré plutôt longtemps. Quand il la vit, il avança vers elle alors que de son côté Chizuru chercher toujours ou pouvait être son amour, depuis que celui-ci était descendu, elle ne le voyait plus. Elle sentit quelque chose sur son épaule et vit que c'était une main gantée, elle tourna un peu plus la tête et vit Saito, elle se retourna complètement l'embrassa et l'emmena vers sa tente et ils passèrent une magnifique nuit. Pour que quelques mois plus-tard la guerre s'arrête et Chizuru apprit qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Après cette nouvelle Saito la demanda en mariage. Ils s'installèrent à Kyoto à côté du quartier général du Shisengumi où se trouvaient tous leurs amis.


	3. Harada

Chizuru/Harada: (Romance)

Harada était par terre appuyé sur un arbre, il venait de se battre avec des rasetsu. Cela faisait un moi qu'il avait quitté le Shisengumi pour partir à l'aventure. Il se remémoré les bon moments avec ces amis, les sentiments qu'il avait envers l'un d'entre eux. Se sentant fatiguer, il ferma les yeux et pensant ne plus se réveiller il eut une dernière pensée pour Chizuru, la femme qu'il aime.

Il entendit du bruit, celui-ci se précisa, il reconnut une voix, puis comprit les quelques paroles. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa joie. Il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement, tout d'abord il vit des formes puis reconnut ces amis Okita et Chizuru, il ne fit pas attention au fait que Chizuru avait presque leur visage se touchait presque. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il remarqua la proximité de Chizuru et lui, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge et il recula précipitamment, mais Harada tomba du lit et rouvrit sa plaie au ventre. Chizuru accouru vers lui et l'aida à se relever, Okita vint l'aider pour déplacer Harada jusqu'au lit où Chizuru pourrait soigner sa plaie. Elle enleva le bandage, désinfecta la plaie et remit le bandage, sans protestation de la part du jeune homme trop gêné pour réagir.

Okita et elle sortir de la chambre pour laisser se reposer le malade, de son côté Harada ne dormi pas de la nuit et réfléchi à la façon dont il allait se déclarer à Chizuru. Le lendemain matin, alors que Chizuru prené son bain, la porte s'ouvrit. En face d'elle se trouvé Harada, torse nu. Harada n'ayant pas remarqué la jeune fille commença à préparer son bain, dans la baignoire à côté, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement, qu'il se prit une giclée d'eau dans la figure. Surpris il se tourna et vit la fille qu'il aimait, quand il comprit la situation il rougit. Mais aux lieux de reculer et de partir, il choisit de se déclarer à Chizuru. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci reculé. Quand elle fut bloquée, il continua à s'approché et quand il fut assez près d'elle, il pencha sa tête vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille « Kimi o aishi teru* », il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa. Malgré toute attente, Chizuru y répondit. Quand ils se séparèrent elle prononça trois mots qui rendirent heureux Harada plus qu'autre chose « Watashi mo sō •». Puis ils s'embrassèrent. (Et la suite je vous laisse l'imaginer pas besoin d'un dessin.) Le matin suivant, Harada se réveilla et en voyant sa belle dormir, il l'embrassa et pensa au bonheur qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir s'il était mort. Sur ces penser il s'endormi.

*Je t'aime

•Moi aussi


	4. Heisuke

Chizuru/Heisuke:

Heisuke venait de prendre le remède, pour pouvoir vivre, mais il ne pouvait aller au soleil et perdait le contrôle devant du sang, comme tous les rasetsus. Mais ce qui lui manquait le plus était de ne plus voir Chizuru, elle est son sourire. Il essayait de sortir en douce mais jamais il n'arrivait à ses fins. Soir à cause de l'astre du jour, soit à cause des hommes qui tournaient autour de Chizuru, ce qui avait le don d'énerver. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé de passer à l'acte et de dévoiler ses sentiments à Chizuru. Il sorti en douce du dortoir, il faisait nuit. Il arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre de sa dulcinée. Enfin quand il y parvient, il entendit du bruit, puis des pleurs et enfin es cris d'horreur et de dégouts mais personnes ne se réveillait. Il prit l'initiative d'entré et de voir ce qu'il se passe. Et quand ce fus fait son visage se crispa sous le choc et la colère. Là devant lui, Harada et Shinpachi, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient sur le point de violer Chizuru, qui elle pleurait. Quand il reprit conscience, Heisuke entra dans une colère noire, ses yeux devinrent rouge et ses cheveux blancs. Il ne se contrôlait plus, ne pensait qu'à venger son amour. Il se mit face aux deux hommes et commença à frapper ses deux compagnons d'arme. La jeune fille de son côté regardait le carnage sans réagir encore sous le choc de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Enfin le combat se termina, le bilan : deux morts et un homme complétement fou.

Le rasetsu se reprit et s'approcha de sa bien-aimée et la prit dans ses bras, pour la réconforter, lui chuchota des mots doux, puis enfin prononça la phrase pour laquelle il était venu : « Je t'aime ». Puis par peur d'un refus il se leva et commença à partir mais contre toute attente, la jeune fille se repris lui attrapa la manche, le retourna et l'embrassa, d'un baiser timide mais celui-ci était plein de tendresse et d'amour. Quand le baiser prit fin, il la regarda et la réembrassa, toute la nuit ils s'embrassèrent. Le lendemain, personne ne fit de remarque sur l'absence de deux des leurs. Le temps passa, la guerre se finit, Heisuke et Chizuru passèrent le reste de leur vie ensemble à s'aimer, auprès de leurs amis.


	5. Okita

**_Chizuru/Okita: _**

Okita venait de se battre contre une dizaine d'homme pour protéger Hijikata mais… surtout pour ne pas mettre en danger Chizuru. Chizuru, le nom d'une jeune fille, celle qu'il aime et cela depuis le début. Celle qu'il voulait tuer dès son arrivée, pour avoir fait battre son cœur à un rythme irrégulier. Celle pour qui il donne sa vie, à cet instant. Il entend ses cries à elle, elle l'appelle mais au lieu de retourner la voir, il part vers la montagne, il sent son heure arriver.

Elle hurle son nom, inquiète pour lui, celui qui au début voulait voir couler son sang sur sa lame. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le détester, cela lui était impossible. Elle arrive enfin à l'endroit où du bas de la colline elle l'avait vu. Mais à la place de voir cet homme qu'elle espérait un jour voir partager ses sentiments, elle vit un katana en sang, des hommes à terre et une grosse trainé rouge **_(du sang) _**se diriger vers la montagne où sans attendre une seconde elle court pour lui dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, le soigner ou mourir avec lui. Elle arrive au bout de quelques minutes de course, à la lisière d'une plaine où au centre se trouve son amour, allongé, les yeux fermés, la respiration sereine. Il dort. Chizuru s'avance vers Okita, pour s'allonger à côté de lui, pour lui caresser les cheveux, et avant de l'embrasser lui murmure « Je t'aime», elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour sentir celles de son ange bouger et ouvrir les yeux, la prendre dans ses bras pour se séparer et lui dire « Moi aussi », Chizuru heureuse ré embrasse Okita pour exprimer son bonheur… Mais celui-ci ne dura pas, le garçon se mit à cracher du sang, rongé par la maladie. La jeune fille paniquée ne sait pas quoi faire à part lui essuyer la bouche quand Okita arrête de cracher du sang. Il mourrait, elle le savait mais ce dont elle était sur c'est qu'elle le suivrait dans le repos éternelle là où ils pourront vivre sans se préoccuper des combats avenir.

Sentant ses dernières forces le quitter, Okita embrasse Chizuru, lui murmure son amour, pose sa tête sur l'herbe pour fermer les yeux vers un sommeille éternel. Malgré que l'adolescente savait que cela allait arriver, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler pour que celles-ci viennent s'écraser sur le corps sans vie de l'homme pour qui elle se consumait de passion. Ne trouvant plus de raison de rester sur cette terre elle s'allongea sur le corps de son ange pour se transpercer de son katana et mettre fin à ses jours, retrouver son homme.

Ce soir-là, les loups malgré que ce ne fût pas la pleine lune se mirent à hurler l'amour que les deux jeunes amants n'avaient pu vivre que quelques minutes avant de s'éteindre comme des bougies.

**_ « L'amour est une rose, chaque pétale une illusion, chaque épine une réalité »_**


End file.
